Hot Air Rising
by SpunkyGirl6487
Summary: "The pilot lay in an odd position in his seat with his body slumped over, blood dripped onto the floor below him. The man standing in the doorway gave us all a grim look before pulling the gun up to his head. I knew what was to happen next but I didn't want to believe it. All of my hope flew away and drowned just as I would as he pulled the trigger." ALL CHARACTERS INSIDE, PLUS OCs
1. Female Character Descriptions

**Hey there my lovelies! Thanks so much to everyone who submitted a character! I love you all. As a little Christmas prezzie I decided to write out the character descriptions as a little update. I'm really excited to get this thing started! If you have any questions or suggestions please let me know.**

**Here is the character video: www. youtube watch ?v= XevkU DIY UcI (Delete the spaces)**

**Much love xxx**

* * *

"**Marnie" Marina Jessica Colt**

**Age: 14**

Marina 'Marnie' Colt, with her champagne colored hair and navy eyes, is a very open-minded individual. She has strong senses of loyalty and determination. However, her impulsive attitude can be her downfall, sometimes acting without thinking. She is not a quitter and refuses to leave someone behind or leave a mission incomplete. The mischievous girl lived a pretty average life until her mother died of cancer. Her life quickly flipped, turning from average to pretty rough and tumble. Being the youngest of her siblings, her three older brothers taught her how to survive in the big bad world while her father worked. Soon things became hard for Mr. Colt, and having three kids he had to make the tough decision of putting his youngest two into a boarding school.

"**Lula" Talulah West**

**Age: 15**

The West family is full of academics, the parents lawyers, the oldest son had top marks in everything, so it isn't surprising a lot was expected from Talulah. Her parents were often away but had a healthy relationship with the children, so Talulah was left to do her own thing. She didn't mind too much as she soon became fond of animals and plants, spending lots of time with her fascination. Lula, the auburn haired hipster, is a loyal and protective girl, who is highly articulate and good at getting her ideas across. She is very brave and has a great amount of common sense. However this is often covered up as Talulah is very playful and fun-loving; make her highly popular with children and adults alike. She is very passionate about things she believes in or cares about and rarely loses an argument. However, Talulah is very stubborn and she is completely controlled by her emotions, often blinding her from the greater good.

"**Tommie" Tomasa Jones**

**Age: 16**

Tommie's name can suggest her to be a tomboy, but she is far from it. She is quite the flirt, using her manipulative charm and beauty to get her to where she wants to be. Her fierce personality gives her low tolerance for the weaker being, making her tend to revolve around the stronger more in control type people. With her manipulation skills and beauty, others often underestimate her and her brain. She is very intelligent, keeping that to herself and the one she loves. The chestnut haired beauty queen was sent to boarding school by her divorced parents, hoping to make her focus on her education and grades rather than flirting with every guy around. Little does anyone know of why she acts the way she does, and Tommie plans to keep it that way.

**Ally Elizabeth Winters**

**Age: 16 **

Ally Elizabeth Winters isn't your typical teenage girl. She's a very poised and proper girl by the way that she was raised. Ally is very intelligent though and does well in most of her classes. She's outspoken, not afraid to voice her opinion, but she tends to be on the quieter side unless you interest her. She's very popular and talkative, but she doesn't speak to just anyone. She's very friendly and has no problem making friends. Ally has a sort of dark humor and is very sarcastic which sometimes offends others. In reality, Ally actually has difficulty coming to terms with the way that she feels about people and that comes hand in hand with the way she grew up. Her father is a commander in the British navy so she's used to him being gone a lot, but when he is home he doesn't really have time for his children. He's a hard man that doesn't really believe in affection. She basically has a similar personality to her brother Ralph. She is a nice girl though and is very caring. Ally has long brown hair that goes a few inches below her mid-back. She is quite short for her age, only 5'4. She has hazel green eyes and a lightly tanned skin.

"**LG" Laura-Grace Kessel**

**Age: 15**

For LG childhood was rough because her parents split when she was eleven. That's when she started to gain weight and become more aggressive. When she turned fifteen, her mom finally got fed up with her behavior and sent her to the boarding school in hopes of her attitude changing. As soon as she walked into the school, the popular girls started teasing her for not being pretty enough. The naïve girl is very trusting, which can be a huge downfall. LG has a huge secret that no one knows which can be very dangerous. She has shoulder length chocolate brown hair that curls slightly at the bottom and almond shaped hazel eyes. Laura-Grace is also a huge hockey fan, wearing her favorite teams shirt almost all the time.

"**Tash" Natasha Paige Marino **

**Age: 14**

Tash is a really bubbly person who has no problem keeping a conversation going, but other times when she's thinking she becomes very quiet and shy. She is short and very and fragile looking. She has medium length brown hair and warm brown eyes to match. The short girl doesn't eat very much so she's very skinny. Tash never likes wearing shoes. When people start shouting she gets really scared and hides behind the nearest thing or person. She loves to dance and surprise people. Tash isn't afraid to join in on some pranks. The brunette is infectiously giggly and usually in a good mood.

"**Mimi" Margot Louise Maudet**

**Age: 17**

Mimi lives in the world of ideas and strategic planning. She values intelligence, knowledge, and competence, and has high standards in these regards, which she continuously strives to fulfill. Mimi's tremendous value and need for systems and organization, combined with her natural insightfulness, makes her an excellent scientist. Mimi is a natural leader, although she tends to choose to remain in the background until she sees a real need to take over the lead. Mimi spends a lot of time inside her own mind, and may have little interest in other people's thoughts or feelings. Others may have a difficult time understanding Mimi. They may see her as aloof and reserved. Indeed, she is not overly demonstrative of her affections, and is likely to not give as much praise or positive support as others may need or desire. That doesn't mean that she doesn't truly have affection or regard for others, she simply does not typically feel the need to express it. Her thick, naturally wavy hair is a seal brown and reaches just below her shoulders in subtle layers. Messily parted in the middle, her hair is usually worn down or tied back in a low pony. Her mother, a gloomy poet, committed suicide by slitting her wrists. Her father transferred Mimi to a boarding school, hoping to help his daughter escape the dark memories.


	2. Kiss With A Fist

**Hi there everyone! So I started this last night and finished it today so I decided, "Why not post it?" So I did! Here is chapter one of Hot Air Rising.**

**Please do enjoy!**

**Don't forget to give me your thoughts.**

**A little note: Marnie looks like Chloe Grace Moretz.**

**R&R.**

**xxx**

* * *

_**Hot Air Rising**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Kiss With A Fist**_

**~Marnie POV~**

The soft beeping of my phone slowly arouses me from my peaceful slumber. The early morning sun shown in from between the cracks in the blinds, bathing the room in a soft glow. I smile softly to myself, stretching my body like a cat would. I really don't want to get up and start yet another stressful day. Maybe just a few more minutes… I hear the pretty sound of birds chirping right outside my window. I'm sure today will be great. I yawn softly then roll over and burry my face in my white pillow. I really wish I could just lie here all day in the comfort and safety of my bed- *CRASH*. "Eeep!" I squeal in midair, falling on my bottom off the bed and hitting my elbow on the end table. "Ouch!" I hiss, rubbing the now red sore spot on my elbow. I can hear the people in the room next to me, the ones that made the loud noise in the first place, arguing rather loudly. Great, another perk of being in a boarding school.. Note my sarcasm there. Rolling my eyes, the clock on my phone comes into view. Fantastic, I actually have to get dressed now! Sarcasm again. Sighing, I get to my feet and make my way to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day.

"And then I was all like, _that top is so mine sweetheart, back the hell off!_ And she actually started crying. Yes, crying haha," I turn my head to see my roommate, Michelle, walking in from the showers talking on her pink sparkly iPhone. UUHH this day is already going swimmingly. I wasn't used to the whole idea of being around preppy screeching girls all the time. I grew up with three brothers and a dad, being the only girl in the house. I never screeched about clothes and nonsense like her, ever. The brunette continues to squeal loudly to her probably equally obnoxious friend about some equally obnoxious nonsense. Can't you tell we're just the best of friends? I give her a look and mouth "_Keep it down",_ but all that seemed to do was make her talk more. "Yes I know! She's pitiful really, thinking she can actually get the last new spring collection Burberry top from me. I don't think so!" With that, I just give up and turn back to my closet. Thank God it was a Friday or I'd have to kill myself. I settle on some cut off jean shorts and a maroon collared blouse, tucking it in for last minute adjustments. My normally shoeless feet are shoved into a pair of flats. For the finishing touches, I pull my champagne colored hair back into a ponytail then check myself over in my mirror beside my closet. Ahhh, good enough for bloody school. Reaching down I grab my bag off of the floor beside my unmade bed then walk towards the door. Michelle's annoying high-pitched voice still lingers in the air as I slam our door shut. I'm actually kind of glad to be getting away from her. What a bitch. I chuckle quietly and shake my head, then amble down the dormitory corridor.

I start softly humming to myself as I continue my long trek down the corridor. It was rather empty except for the occasional person that would walk by. Finally I turn the familiar corner and end up in the practically deserted cafeteria. Satisfied I make my way over to my usual table and sit down. Throwing my brown bag up on the table I rummage through it in search of my latest novel I was in the midst of reading. I know I put that stupid thing in here somewhere! I shove notebooks and folders out of the way trying to recover my treasure but to no avail. Suddenly a hand slams down on top of my bag causing me to jump back in shock. _Who in the world- _My navy eyes glace upwards to see an all too familiar smiling face of a blonde, his complete reflection to his right. I can't help but smile back at the two twins, rolling my eyes then scooting back up to the table in my previous position. "And what do I owe the pleasure of my new company?" I ask my gaze fixed on the two blue eyed boys. Eric smirks, sliding his hand off of my now crushed bag to his mop of blonde hair, running his fingers through it as if it wasn't messy enough. Sam giggles and plops down into the seat in front of me motioning for his twin to sit down as well. Eric takes the hint and sits next to his counterpart. "Oh nothing, we just wanted to come say hi to our _bestest_ friend. Can't we ever just do something out of the kindness of our hearts?" Eric says innocently, a little too innocently if you ask me.

"Well considering the fact that you two never do anything out of the kindness of your nonexistent hearts, I can't help but expect the worst. What did you do?" I gulp, silently regretting my question as I look back and forth between the two mischievous faces. Their smirks only grow wider with the passing seconds. I feel myself sinking back into the hard red plastic chair in worry. "Should I be scared?" I squeak. Sam laughs then seems to ponder the question quietly to himself. "I wouldn't per say you should be scared but I think others should be." He answers then he and Eric share a look. Sighing, I sit up again "What is it this time?" Before they could even think about answering, the large blue doors to the cafeteria burst open with a fuming Jack Merridew. His posse came straggling in after him, looking like they really didn't want to be there. I didn't blame them; no one wants to be around after a famous Samn'eric prank. The pranks themselves were usually quite intense and elaborate and would sometimes leave you scared for months, weeks if you were lucky. I glared at the twins the whole time it took Jack to get over to our table. I really didn't want to deal with this so early in the morning, and on a Friday to. Samn'eric shared a panicked look before glancing back over to the raging redhead. Maurice, Roger, and Bill trailed slowly behind him. Maurice looked as cheerful as usual, smiling brightly as his dark brown hair kept flipping into his eyes; sometimes I wondered why he was even friends with Jack. Roger was stone faced and leering over his crew, you could still make out the irritation flashing in his grey eyes. Bill wore his signature black sunglasses and just kind of stood there with his "I'm such a cool guy" persona, with his arms crossed over his jumper.

Jack leaned down getting up in the two boys' faces his nostrils flaring and his face as red as his hair. "You two think you're so funny don't you? Just absolutely fucking hilarious. I'm about to show you what's funny!" The redheads fist was quickly raised at the ready to smash the twins' faces in. Well I'm sure this is a great time for me to intervene, what are friends for right.? I took a deep breath then cleared my throat, gaining the attention of everyone around me. "Excuse me but there's no need for that." I wiggled my pointer finger towards his fist. The redhead raises a sharp fiery eyebrow before leaning back only slightly. "And what makes you think I'm going to do what _you _want me to do? You're no one _sweetheart,_ and I don't take orders from no ones, or anyone for that matter." He laughs cruelly, running a hand through his red hair.

Suddenly a high pitched scream cuts through the room, enough to distract Merridew and his crew. A short brunette practically sprints towards us, her face looking quite distressed. "Tash" I quietly plead, looking at the shorter girl as she reaches our table. To be honest she's not good in these situations at all. She's like a child when people fight; she hides and holds her ears. She stops, panting and straitens her blue tank top. "Hey, umm I heard they did another prank but this time it was on Jack." She rasps trying to catch her breath. I look at the twins then back at her, "Yeah..? We're kind of in the middle of dealing with things right now…" I trail off. She seems confused for a second before she looks over to Jack. "OHH! I didn't realize you all were here… My bad. Sorry." She chuckles awkwardly before slinking back behind me. The redhead looks even angrier than before. "Are we done with all this distractions? Stop stalling you two! Let's end this now." He huffs, pulling his fist back yet again. Both twins look like they are indeed regretting their decisions now.

Maybe I should actually do something now? By now the cafeteria is filling up pretty fast. Everyone wants to get a least something in their system before the school day starts. No one seems to be actually getting in line to get anything though; all eyes are on our situation. Samn'eric's blue eyes clash and a sly grin forms on both boys' faces. I groan and tug on my ponytail, I know that look. The twins slowly rise at the same time standing a good six inches or so below Merridew. Jack seems pleased that they're cooperating so well, so he thinks, and smiles widely. He cracks his knuckles and stretches his arms over his head in a lazy manor, then drops them back to his side. "Alright, let's do this you weird little brats. Don't you _ever_ try to play a prank on me again." Soon after, his right fist flies through the air and the sound of skin hitting skin echoes through the crowded area. Yep, this is definitely not what you think happened. Jack in all of his rage wasn't paying enough attention to see where his fist hit. His ocean blue eyes meet my navy, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. His gaze diverts to his fist that is caught in my hand, my fingers curling around it. "What the-?"

I smirk, what a retard. Like I said, I grew up with three brothers who practically raised me. Fighting was a number one thing on their list of teaching. "Are you done now?" I chuckle, letting his fist drop out of my grip. The whole thing was pretty funny if you actually think about it. Jack stood there with his mouth on the floor, a baffled look across his freckled face. Maurice was roaring with laughter, doubled over clutching his stomach with his head thrown back as contagious bubbly laughter contained him. Roger's normally passive face now held a look of surprise. Bill cracked a smile and the twins giggled wildly. Tash looked relieved that Samn'eric were alright. Of course, by this time Jack had realized what had actually happened and was ready to take action. "Really? Having a little girl fight for you, that's pathetic." He growls at the twins. Both boys look scared again, "Actually we're fine with fighting on our own, right Sam?" "Of course, Eric." Jack rolls his eyes and turn towards me, "Listen here little girl, I've had enough of you. Why don't you just leave now? If you get in my way one more time I'll punch you instead of them." His blue eyes flash with anger. I gulping I steep back a foot or so. Well I totally don't doubt that.

Suddenly, a taller figure appears in front of me. Oh shit, things are really getting serious as I take in the sight before me. Ralph, Jack's worst enemy is staring him down. The tall lean blonde boy looks ready to brawl, but if I know him well enough Ralph isn't a fighter. He tries to talk things over first then if it comes down to it he'll get in a good hit or several. He seemed to just come in from football (or as Americans call it, soccer) practice. His blue practice jersey soaked in sweat and most of his golden locks stuck to his forehead in the sticky smelly stuff. I wrinkle my nose in distaste but I can't deny the fact that he looks kind of good… Wait what? Who said that? Not me…

Green eyes clash with blue in a silent battle, a stare down between two foes_. 'Boys' _ I roll my eyes. I clear my throat abruptly breaking their contact. "So… As much as I'd love to stay and watch you two guys glare at each other, I really much be going. Actually, I really don't care at all. This whole thing is rather boring and pointless so if you don't mind I think I'll be on my way so, see ya." I turn on my heels and start trying to pass through the thrive of people. I don't get too far as a hand yanks me back into place. "Uhhu yeah, stay right there sweetheart. I'm not done with you." Jack hisses, pulling me to his side. The twins glare wildly at the redheaded hipster, "Leave her alone, this is between us." Sam orders wrapping his fingers around my wrist and tugging me towards him and Eric. "What's exactly going on here? Jack, are you actually going to hit a girl? If Sam is right then you need to take things up with him and Eric, not with her." Ralph says, placing his hands on his hips in defiance, resembling an adult scolding a child. Jack snorts then shakes his head, "These two wankers decided it would be funny to dye all of my clothes pink then hang them in B wing corridor. I was _trying _to be the bigger person and take it up with them but Mrs. Sassypants over here tried to intervene and now she's going to learn to not ever mess with me again."

Ralph seems to think for a moment then answers, "I think you've scared them enough Jack. I'm sure they won't ever bother you or your posse again. Isn't that right guys?" He turns towards us. Samn'eric, Tash, and I all nod in agreement. Yeah right, I'll do what I want to do. I'm not afraid of that loser. "See, you've made your point Jack now why don't you go and get ready for class. First period starts in about half an hour." Ralph glares at all the boys till Jack motions towards the door with a nod and his friends follow after him. "This isn't over!" He yells on his way out, and with his eyes latched on me I know he means business. I give a sigh of relief, one I didn't even know I was holding in and give Ralph a grateful look. "Thanks man! We really appreciate not getting punched-" Eric starts and Sam finishes, "-in the face by Merridew and his gang." Ralph gives a smile and a curt nod, and then shakes the hair out of his eyes. "It's not a problem, just next time try not to make him too made will ya? Good prank by the way." He laughs before our eyes meet. His laugh cuts short but his smile doesn't leave his face. He continues to look at me before he turns and makes his way to his sister that I didn't notice was standing there earlier. She leans against the wall, her oversized band t-shirt reaching a few inches below her waste, meeting her weird pattern leggings that go down to her black Vans. Her hazel green eyes bore holes into me, almost like she knows all my life secrets. She doesn't stare at me in a rude judging way, it was more curiosity. She looks back and forth between Ralph and I then raises a perfectly arched brown eyebrow.

I give her a questioning look before she turns away, her and Ralph then leaving out of the cafeteria doors. What a weird girl. I shrug then focus back on my friends who are now in deep conversation, probably about their next prank. Tash scowls at them but doesn't hide the smile on her face as she leans on Sam. "Really guys? You just had to target Jack. You two almost got killed, and then got me killed! You guys are the worst best friends ever." I sigh then pick up my bag from where I left it on its sad spot on the table. "You know you love us." Sam giggles. "Whatever you losers, let's get out of this dump. Everyone is staring at us." They all follow me outside. "They were probably just staring at my sexiness." Eric says as he wiggles his light eyebrows. Sam laughs and screeches in agreement since they are identical. I should seriously consider making new friends.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Jack has some serious anger issues he needs to work out. lol**

**Marnie is fantastic in the art of buttkicking! You'll probably see more of that.**

**Samn'eric... Oh you guys..**

**I only got a little bit of Tash and Ally in there. Sorry you guys!**

**Whose POV should I do next?**

**Remember the link to the character video is on the character descriptions page.**

**Please review! :)**

**Much love,**

**xxx**


	3. Hurricane Drunk

**I spent all night working on this because I really wanted to get another chapter out. So here it is! Sorry this isn't very good, especially towards the end because it's almost 2 in the morning here and I'm really tired.**

**So here you guys are!**

_**Hot Air Rising**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hurricane Drunk**_

**~Tommie POV~**

I awoke with a start. My alarm was blasting a random radio station with its host speaking in an overly cheery voice about the latest gossip on some washed-up celebrity. I closed my eyes for a second trying to will the sound to stop with my mind_. Yep, that's definitely not working_.

I rolled over, ready to hit the snooze button but instead met the face of my unknown bed partner. I really don't have time for this. I was already going to be late for first period and now I have to deal with yet another problem. I scanned his face, not recognizing him one bit. That's not a surprise there.

I had to deal with this most mornings, another nameless person lying in bed with me not bothering to get up. I really did hate waking them up though, it was really awkward. At least this one was somewhat attractive, with his dark hair and tan skin. Sighing, I put on my usually sweet fausade. "Honey, please get up." I nudged him a little with my finger but he didn't budge. _Great._ "Get up love; I have to get ready for class." This time he groaned and turned over muttering, "Five more minutes."

Yeah fuckin' right, like I'd give him more of my time to waste. "GET UP!" I screeched in his ear, causing him to literally jump and lift his head with alarm. He looked at me with a face full of confusion and worry. _Ooohh this one is very attractive, good job me! _He rubbed his deep brown eyes then yawned, a lazy smile spreading across his handsome face. "Morning babes." _Who the hell is this? Max, Tony, Austin… Maybe it starts with a D? Oh well, who cares I'll just play it off. _He kept watching me expectantly, like he was waiting for something to happen. Oh yeah, I should probably compliment him or something. "Hello love, you were really good last night." I grinned suggestively. _That was definitely the right thing to say._ An arrogant smirk spread across his muscular face, he sat up letting the sheets slide down his torso, exposing his broad chest and sculptured features. He moved towards my lying position and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Come sit with me and my lads at lunch today, you'll love 'em-" he paused, "and they'll love a pretty little thing like you." I pretended to get all bashful and shy about his comment, seeing how he looked more smug at his supposedly accomplishment in making me blush. "I don't know, I kind of promised so of my friends I'd sit with them but maybe I'll swing by." He nodded then let out a yawn before getting up and starting his search for his clothes.

He started talking but I wasn't paying attention. _Just get the hell out already! Don't you know how this thing works? I don't actually like you._ _Like,_ such a strange word. I haven't actually felt a like for a person in a long time. Feelings were out of the question here.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the lad was done dressing. He leaned to me again and gave me another quick kiss before slipping something in my hand. With a wink he walked towards the door then started to turn the door knob but seemed to have decided to say something else, "Call me sometime, yeah? See yah around Tommie." With that said he was gone.

Rolling my eyes I looked down to see his name and number written on a small strip of paper_. Oh so his name was Colby. I still don't care. _I took the paper and threw it on my nightstand, along with other various papers containing other digits and names. I'd only actually call him if I need something, like a boast in popularity or something along those lines. A short buzz was sounded from next to my many papers. I grabbed my phone off of its charger to reveal a text. I scanned through it quickly then sat my phone back down. _Definitely time to get ready._

I quickly got dressed in a crop top and a skirt with some heels then did my hair and makeup. After I was satisfied with my appearance I made my way down the B wing dormitory corridors. I was actually lucky to be in the B wing, that's where most of the popular kids resided for some reason. I smiled at everyone I passed; making sure that if it was someone popular I gave them a flirty wink or smile. Finally I reached my destination.

I stopped right outside the door and listened, the sound of voices could be heard from inside along with the quiet drown of a TV. I knocked on the hard wood of the surface then pulled my hand back to examine my newly polished pink nails. The door swung open to reveal the familiar body of Roger. He looked irritated and slightly tired his grey eyes droopy with sleep. His ebony hair was sticking up in odd places everywhere looking like he just woke up. His eyes moved down from where they were looking over my head, probably expecting someone taller, to my face. "What?" He growled, his normally rough voice coming out even more demanding and let no room for fooling around. I decided to use my fantastic charm, trying not to get on the moody boy's bad side. I batted my eyelashes and gave him my best innocent face. "Is Jack here?"

He literally growled at me, showing all kinds of irritation. He narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion, not showing any sighs of budging from the door frame anytime soon. "Why do you want to know?" He crossed his arms. I was about to answer when said redhead's face popped up behind Roger, glaring at me. "What does she want?" Jack asked Roger, acting as if I wasn't there. "I don't know, she asked if you were here." The dark haired boy answered. Jack seemed to ponder this looking down then looking at me. He sighed then nodded to Roger, "let her in."

I smiled widely; showing off my perfectly straight teeth before pushing passed the hulking Roger into the room. The grey eyed boy slammed the door shut then literally pushed me to the side and strode over to his bed. This wasn't the first time I'd been here before but every time Roger acted like I was some kind of peasant not worth his time and didn't seem to want me here. Jack acted about the same but at least he was more talkative then his giant stoic silent friend. I don't know if you could even call them friends. Yes, they were around each other all the time but it was more like Roger was jacks slave, his body guard, the muscle. Jack and his crew were actually quite similar to the plastics from Mean Girls if you think about it, they had the whole "You can't sit with us" attitude going on but everyone practically worshiped them no matter how much of a jerk they all were.

There crew was weird, filled with a lot of random people that you wouldn't think they'd go together but they did. Jack the leader and hipster, Maurice the jokester, Bill the cool kid, and Roger the hulking sadistic muscle. There were a lot more others that were under them but sometimes sat with them or attempted to do Jack's bidding but they weren't important.

I wanted, no,_ craved _to be one of them; to be on top with Jack and his crew. Everyone hated them but loved them at the same time. They all wanted to be them but not just anyone got in. Ralph was also another widely popular kid. He was captain of the football (for Americans, soccer) team and just an all-around good guy. Everyone loved Ralph because of his friendly caring nature, and that's one of the reasons why Jack hated him so much. _Ralph didn't have to try. _I smiled politely, waiting for Jack to actually give me his attention. He had walked over to his bed and was attempting to straighten it, pulling the duvet and sheets up then piling the many pillows by the headboard. I looked around the rather large dorm room at the many different things that littered the area. Lots of posters ran along the walls, you could definitely tell the distinct style each boy had. You could see where Jack's side stopped and Roger's side started. A guitar case laid on the floor right at the end of Jacks bed, a laptop was positioned right beside it. Posters like Imagine Dragons, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Mumford and Sons, The Script, The Fray, and many others lined Jacks side. Roger had things like Metallica, Led Zeppelin, My Chemical Romance, Eminem, and other random hard core and rap posters. I stepped over a pile of empty pizza boxes and made my way to Jack's bed and sat down on the end.

"So, what did you want? Make it quick because I have to get to choir practice." Jack looked at me expectantly. "Well a little birdy told me that someone played a prank on a certain someone else earlier this morning…" I trailed off hoping he'd get the hint. By the look on his face, he totally did. "_Who_ did _what_?" He yelled looking truly pissed off.

"Now don't get too mad yet, I don't think too many people have seen it but Samn'eric." I explained to the redhead. By now he was pacing back and forth across the carpet anger written all over his face. "I can't believe they made me look like a fool in front of everyone in this whole bloody school!" He muttered to himself, fuming. The conversation didn't seem to even stir Roger. He was sitting on his bed flipping through channels on their shared television. He then turned to Jack, "Do you want me to beat the shit out of them?" He asked, looking almost giddy at the thought of hurting the blonde twins.

Jack shook his head in decline, running a hand through his stock of bright hair before giving Roger a command. "Text Maurice and Bill, I'm going to deal with this." The olive skinned boy grunted in reply before grabbing his phone and doing as his leader said. _Yes, I'll definitely get praise for this! Jack will be very pleased with me for giving him this bit of information. _I silently waited for Jack to say anything to me but I was soon disappointed. Roger and Jack acted as if I wasn't there, rushing to get dressed and making short conversation with the other. Finally Bill and Maurice arrived, walking inside. "I wasn't sure if we were supposed to bring Simon along or not so I texted him but he never replied so I hope you didn't want him!" Maurice explained the bubbly always cheerful sixteen year old practically bouncing up and down, rolling on the balls of his feet. Bill was the utter opposite, leaning back on the wall by the door with his signature sunglasses on his face hiding his expression.

Jack looked at Maurice with a What-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you kind of face. He groaned in irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. "Maurice, Simon is mad. He isn't one of us." Maurice looked confused for a brief moment, his smile faltering just a little. "Oh yeah, never mind. It's a good thing he didn't answer me then!" He continued to smile brightly. I felt a little out of place now, as everyone just continued to talk and not acknowledge my presence. Finally having enough, I stood up marching over to them stand right beside Jack. I narrowed my green eyes at him crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh, you're still here. What do you want _princess_? I'm kind of busy right now." _Princess? I swear to God, I better get some kind of praise. I'm almost done with Jack Merridew's shit. Almost. _"Aren't you forgetting something?" I smiled sweetly, looking up at him from under my eyelashes to look more seductive.

"Uhh no." He furrowed his eyebrows._ What an idiot! You are forgetting something rather important. This is my whole reason for coming down here. I didn't have to come over to your stupid smelly room and tell you about some stupid prank two guys played on you. This better not be a waste of my time._

"I was the one who informed you of this little prank you know." I said. He just looked at me like I was dumb, "Yeah, I remember. That was just a few minutes ago." He paused then smirked. I didn't really like that look… "You want something, don't you? You want some kind of praise or some shit for your _good deed. Sweetie_, you're going to have to do better than that if you want something from _me. _Let's go lads." He turned on his heels, heading out the door. His posse followed close behind him. Roger turning to smirk nastily at me, Bill just shook his head and Maurice just stared at me with this unreadable expression. He mouthed "prove yourself" then shut the door. _Prove myself._ _"What do I have to do to become one of you?" _I whispered to myself before exiting Jack and Roger's room.

* * *

**Ally POV**

"Are you still coming with me to that coffee house for the environmental protest? You know I don't want to go by myself. Please come." My friend Lula pleaded widening her green eyes and pouting, trying to win me over. I sighed giving in easily to the younger girl. "Okay, I'll come."

"Fab, bring your guitar! This will be awesome, I promise. People need to be more aware of their surroundings ya know. We can't live without lovely mother nature." She said smoothing down her "War is Over, only if you want it" t-shirt that kept blowing around from the wind. We had been watching my brother Ralph's football practice. He and about fifteen to twenty other lads were running around kicking around the black and white ball, making powerful plays. I was only half paying attention to him. Lula had volunteered to come along so I wasn't bored. I stuffed my hands into my jumper pocket slumping back against the cold metal blenchers. I was really cold out here and I was tired. I couldn't wait till Ralph was finished with practice.

"I wish spring break would hurry up and get here. I'm really excited about the trip to France." Lula beamed. "Me too. This is going to be awesome! I also enjoy the fact we're getting out of school." I laughed, moving a strand of brown hair out of my eyes. The wind continued to pick up and caused a few pieces of Lula's curly auburn hair to fall out of its bun. "How much longer is this practice?" She huffed, straightening her bun and fixing her bandana headband. I shrugged, "I have no clue. Hopefully it will be over soon though. It's way too cold out here for me." We feel into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the peace. It was soon interrupted as two blonde boys ran across the grounds hollering and laughing loudly. "What in the world?" I asked, confused. I watch as they both stop not too far away from the football field, leaning on each other and trying to catch their breath. One of them looks up a gives us a wave, "Hey Lula!" He calls. I look over at my best friend and watch as a blush spreads across her lightly tan cheeks. She waves back answering the guy, "Hi Eric, see you in class!" He smiles before giving his blonde hair a flip then running off with his twin. "Who's Eric?" I grin nudging her on the arm, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. She giggles shaking her head, the blush still present. "He's just some guy in my English class. It's nothing really, we just talk occasionally. He's nice I guess…" She trails off looking down at her shoes. I pout; this is definitely not how my best friend usually acts. Lula is very confident and great at getting her point across. She's not usually so depressed and unsure of herself.

"Hey what's wrong?" I ask in a softer tone, in what Ralph calls my "mom voice". She sighs then watches the boys on the field. "It's nothing…" I roll my eyes. Lula is the most stubborn person I know besides myself. "Come on, what's the matter love? Please tell me." I use Lula's signature puppy dog pout trying to win her over. She giggles, "Don't use my own weapon against me! Okay fine, it's just that I kind of like him a little but I don't know him too well and you know how my parents are. He's not academically acceptable."

"Lula, if you like him then it shouldn't matter what your parents think. You know they love you and just want you to be happy." She smiles in thanks and I continue, "And girl if you don't know him then get to know him! Talk to him. You're Talulah West, girl wonder, best protester in all of Britain and has the confidence of a wrestling champion. I have your back love." We both laugh then stand up. "Thanks Ally, you're the best. I guess you're right."

"I'm always right love." I wink. We both grab our backpacks, putting them on and heading down to Ralph. We reach him in a matter of minutes, standing on the green field talking to his team. We stand awkwardly to the side waiting for him to get done with his little speech. Finally they break and we walk to him. "Great job today Ralphy! The boys are looking really good." Lula claps Ralph on the back. He smiles at us then wipes his sweat soaked face with a towel. "Thanks Lula. Did you girls see Samn'eric run by?" He questions. Lula's face turns the color of her hair and she shyly looks down at her sandal clad feet. I take that as a sign to answer my brother, "Yeah, they went to the cafeteria I think. Why?" He puts his towel on top of his football bag grabbing his water bottle. "We need to head that way, some of the guys on the team said they pulled a prank on Jack and he's really angry." I share a look with Lula. _They are definitely in trouble._

We immediately make our way to the cafeteria. By the time we get inside things seem to be getting intense. Someone calls Lula over and she gives me a wave saying she'll text me later. "Stay over here." Ralph tells me before walking over to the scene.

~Scene skip~

Ralph glares at all the boys till Jack motions towards the door with a nod and his friends follow after him. "This isn't over!" He yells on his way out, and with his eyes latched on Marnie I know he means business. The twins thank Ralph for saving their faces and he laughs before meeting Marnie's eyes. His laugh cuts short but his smile doesn't leave his face. He continues to look at her before he turns and makes his way over to me. I watch the girl, trying to see why Ralph was staring at her. Why is he so fascinated by her? The look he was giving her, it was different than anything I've seen before. She gives me a questioning look before I turn away, me and Ralph then leave out of the cafeteria doors.

"Why were you doing that?" I ask. I search his face for an answer but all I see is confusion. "Do what?" He asks continuing to keep up with me in pace towards our dorms. "You know… Whatever, never mind. I'm just overthinking things." I change my mind, deciding not to start this conversation. I'd save it for a different time. He looks at me again but doesn't say anything. We both go silent, stuck in our own thoughts. "Ralph, do you really think Jack would have hit that girl Marnie?" He looks at me for a moment then looks off towards the horizon. "To be honest, I can never tell with him. I'm not going to take the risk though. She didn't deserve anything like that; she was taking up for her friends is all. No girl needs to be hit or should be. Stay away from him."

I ponder this. In the few years that I've been here, I've never once spoken to Jack Merridew. I knew of him of course, everyone did. Especially since he and my brother were sworn enemies, but Ralph never let me near him. He did it unconsciously though, like if we were all in the same hallway Ralph would move me over on the other side away from the redhead or like today when Ralph told me to stay over to the side. I didn't know why he wanted me away from him so badly but I wanted to find out. I wanted to know why they actually disliked each other. Was Jack really all that bad?

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Whos POV should I do next?**

**I definitely want to get Mimi and LG in the next chapter or so.**

**What are your thoughts so far?**

**R&R**

**Much Love!**

**xxx**


	4. Dog Days Are Over

**Okay guys, i'm so sorry for the wait! I've been out of town visiting family for the holidays. So since you've all been good and waited on me you deserved another chapter!**

**I'm sorry it's not very long but I had a touch of writers block on this one. **

**So here you are! Don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

_**Hot Air Rising**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Dog Days Are Over**_

**~Mimi POV~**

"Now, get into your groups please." The geometry teacher spoke after the end of her lecture. I sighed, looking towards my 'group' waiting for them to get up and move next to me. Sometimes I regret taking this class. The advanced class was all filled up so I couldn't get in where I actually belonged, so I was stuck with all these _lesser_ people. Simon, Maurice, and LG moved their desks by mine. LG and Simon then proceeded to have their own little conversation, which usually happened. Maurice started talking up a storm to no one in particular. I propped my arm up on my elbow, letting it support the weight of my head. This is going to be a long forty five minutes… To be honest, I didn't mind Simon. The ebony haired male was very smart and usually on the quiet side. I couldn't really stand LG though. The hockey loving brunette tends to snap at random and usually seems to be on the defensive side. Maurice was just, irritating to say the least. He was constantly happy and bubbly, practically puking his joy and excitement all over everyone and everything. It was repulsive. Now you see why I regret taking this class. I'd much rather be doing yoga.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat, startling the other three. They abruptly stopped their talking, turning towards me with slightly surprise like they forgot I was here. "We need to get this done." I motioned towards the worksheet on my desk. Everyone simultaneously looked down, staring at the math equations like they were a disgusting foul beast. "Do we have to?" Maurice whined, looking at me sadly before suddenly brightening up, facing Simon. "Hey Simon, I texted you earlier this morning but you never answered back. Why not dude? You missed an interesting show! Your loss man." We are never going to get this finished! I'd rather be doing this on my own. Simon gave Maurice a sheepish smile before picking up his pencil. "I'll do the first problem then someone else can do the next. We can just switch out." LG grabbed the hand his pencil was in and forced him to stop.

"You don't have to do what she says Simon; she's just trying to boss you around." She said, shooting me a nasty look. Every. Freakin. Time. I groan out loud, making her aware of my irritation. My hand twitched, I had a high urge to smack her right in her baby face. Using all the self-control I had, I managed to bring my hand down from its striking position and burry it in my seal brown hair running it through the wavy locks. "She's right though LG, we need to finish this paper before class ends." Simon spoke in his soft voice. He gently lifted her slightly pudgy hand off of his and laid it down in front of her desk then shot her a smile. Her brown eyes looked into mine, showing obvious signs of hatred. Well then! I'm not very fond of you either. I cursed at her under my breath in French, but she didn't seem to care. Simon then got to work on the first problem while conversing with LG, keeping the edgy girl at bay.

"You know Mimi, you remind me of my best friend Roger. He tells people he hates me but he doesn't really, he's just a big joker. He's really funny and great, I'm sure you'd like him! This one time though, he broke my arm…" Maurice exclaimed, going on about his so called best friend. I had learned to tune him out though, you had to or he would get too intense and it's just way too much to take. I proceeded to do the whole paper on my own; I was through in about ten minutes. Then I shoved the worksheet on to Maurice's desk growling "Copy this," before digging in my bag and taking out a book. Hopefully he'd get the hint that I didn't want to talk and would just leave me alone. I opened the thick book on engineering before scanning the pages; soon I got into it forgetting where I was. I jumped in my seat when a hand grazed my shoulder. My almond shaped eyes snapped off of the crisp pages to Maurice's face. He must have seen my startled look because he gave me a small smile before laying my worksheet in front of me. "Thanks!" He gushed, his warm brown eyes crinkling at the edges. Sometimes I wondered what made this guy act so happy all the time, it was quite infuriating. "You're welcome." I mumbled, sinking back into my chair. LG and Simon were still working on the paper, but I didn't dare help then. I really didn't want to deal with LG right now and her protectiveness over Simon.

"Are you going on the trip to France?" Maurice asked. Oh my God, is he seriously trying to start conversation? I didn't think that this idiot was capable of putting any thoughts together to form actual words with meaning. I tried glaring at him but that didn't do a thing. He still had that stupidly bright smile perched on his tanned face. "My home is in France so that would be rather pointless of me to go on this trip and rather irrational of me to be excited." He smile faltered, but he quickly restored it. You could see the look of rejection in his warm brown eyes. I felt a little bad for a brief moment, kind of like I kicked a little girl's kitten off a mountain and made her watch.

Then I remembered that I didn't actually kick anything off a mountain, I had just spoken about my feelings. For some odd reason, my emotions got in the way of my reason and I quickly added, "But yes, I'm going." Soon the sad look was gone from the boy's eyes and he continued to beam. "I'm so excited! I've never been to France before, or on a plane. Even if you aren't really looking forwards to it, I'm sure you'll have a great time. You just have to think positive, that's what I always tell Roger." He stood up and walked to the teacher's desk, handing her his paper then walking out. That was the worst advice I'd ever been given. Like I said, he was an idiot. I stood up myself, going over to the teacher and giving her my paper then heading to my next class of the day.

The large theater room wasn't very full at the moment, but we still had a few minutes before we had to be present. I took my usual seat beside my '_friends_'_. _I never really understood social classes in school. It was just society's way of unfairly classifying children and teens by attitude and attire. I would be considered in what people call the popular group. Everyone in my group was by far stupid. All they understood was boys, clothing, and boy bands. By now the rest of my peers were pouring into the room rushing to find a seat. This was definitely my largest class. Once all students were seated, our teacher started the lesson. I'm not exactly sure why I took this class either, I wasn't interested in acting but I did love plays. Well, watching plays, not being in them.

The class actually seemed to go by pretty fast along with the rest of the school day. I did some yoga, which made me feel a lot more relaxed then I went back to my dorm. My roommate Tash was already there, but sadly she wasn't alone. I shouldn't have expected anything less. Every Friday, Tash and her friends have a movie marathon and it seemed as if they were in the midst of it right now. I wrinkled my nose at the sight of the twins throwing popcorn at each other. Who knows what kind of bugs those pieces of popcorn will attract, and with bugs comes diseases. I shivered at the thought. Tash better clean up or I won't let her have her little party again. I sat down my amber backpack along with the bag I put my stuff for yoga in on my bed. "Hey Mimi, how was your day?" Tash asked me the question that she's asked me every day for two years. Her light brown hair was tied up in a messy bun at the top of her head and she had on her favorite pajama shorts adorned with rainbows with a matching red tank top. She sat in between a village of stuffed animals and pillows. Her Harry Potter duvet was covering most of her legs and a large bowl of butter covered popcorn rested in her lap. Her friend Marnie sat on her left, a t-shirt and some pajama pants hung on her skinny frame, an amused smirk plastered on her face as she watched the movie. Sam was wearing a pink and purple hoodie with some basketball shorts and was lying across Tash's covered legs, occasionally moving his head out of the way of his brother's attacks. Eric had on a blue t-shirt with the schools logo printed across it with some black basketball shorts.

"It was fine, how about yours?" I politely asked. I had learned a few months after I'd first met Tash that formal greetings and small talk were a necessary factor in making others like you. To be honest, I couldn't care less about greetings or small talk but if it made her happy then I'd do it. If Tash was unhappy with something you did or how you acted, she'd definitely let you know. So I'd rather not hear about it. "Oh, my day was alright, except for meanie head Merridew this morning. What a jerkface! What's that guy's problem anyways? He's always so mean and rude. You'd think someone would have beaten him up by now." She ranted, glaring at nothing but a memory. "There's always time Tash. He'll learn his place, I'm sure." At this time I had no idea what I was alluding to.

Tash nodded and mumbled "I hope so," before averting her attention back to the lame action movie playing on her television.

**~Ralph POV~**

The first quiet moment of my day, I prop my head up with my arms just relaxing on my bed. My roommate Simon was out at choir practice so I had the room all to myself. Usually my sister would be here with me but she said something about going to an environmental protest with her mate Lula. I sighed in relief at the thought. Don't get me wrong, I loved my sister dearly and she was my best mate but sometimes I just need time to myself. This was the first time in weeks that I've had a day off from football practice as well so that was also a huge relief. I shut my eyes feeling sleep begin to take over my body before my phone vibrated. "Ugghh." I blindly reached for the stupid thing and grabbed it, pushed talk and put it to my ear.

_**Me**: Hello?_

_**?**: Hey Ralph did I wake you? Sorry mate, it's Eric._

_**Me**: No I was just resting a little. What is it?_

_**Eric**: Well Sam and I are hanging out with Tash and Marnie, and we were wondering if you wanted to come over. We're watching movies and we have popcorn!_

_**Me**: Yeah, sure. I'll come. Where to?_

_**Eric**: Tash's room, 314 A wing._

_**Me**: Alright, see ya then._

_**Eric:** Later mate!_

I quickly got up and attempted to fix my mess of blonde hair before giving up and walking out to Tash's room. When I made it to room 314, I could hear arguing coming from inside. Maybe I should come back later? I turned on my heels but didn't make it even a step. The door flew open reveling the smiling face of Sam. "Hey Ralph! Come in, things are just getting interesting." I saw the blonde share a look with his counterpart before moving aside and letting me in. Tash sat on a bed, which I was guessing was hers because of the huge lettering of her name hanging on the wall above it. The tiny girl was glaring at Eric who was setting on the floor rubbing a spot on the back of his head; his face was etched in a mixture of pain and amusement. Marnie sat beside the small girl, with her eyes trained on the tv but you could tell she was angry at something and I was guessing it had nothing to do with the movie. "Is this a bad time? I can leave if you want." I spoke, getting ready to be kicked out of the room. "No, you can stay. Everything's fine." Sam answered ushering me towards the bed where I took a seat.

"What happened to Eric?" I asked. I wasn't even sure if that was something I'd need to be asking. Everyone looked at each other before looking back to me. "He just made some people mad as usual, no biggy." Tash explained. "Popcorn?" She shoved the bowl in my face. I could tell she was trying to get off of the subject. I gave her a smile before popping a piece in my mouth. The door flew open to revel a dark haired girl with skinny jeans and a printed blouse who wore a deep scowl on her bronze face. Tash's face immediately filled with worry, "What's wrong Mimi?"

Mimi strolled across the room and stared into her full length mirror on her closet door, "The trip to France has been moved up to this Monday, which is in two days." She answered as she pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. "Well that's great isn't it?" Tash tried. Mimi just shook her head. "No it's not. Now we all have to go on one plane. Do you know how unsafe that is? There'll be way too many of us!" Mimi glared, not at Tash, probably at whoever made these change in plans. "They said it will be cheaper this way. Who cares about cheap? What about logic? I don't like this idea at all. I just have a feeling that this isn't good. Not good at all."

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Whose POV should I do next? **

**Any thoughts or ideas?**

**Oh, and Piggy isn't in this for you all that are wondering.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Much love**

**xxx**


	5. Sleepwalking

_**missfervent:**_**Aww thank you love! I'll definitely PM you the next time I need help. :)**

_**CaptainHulkEye:**_**I did indeed pick you! :)**

_**The Jesteress:**_**Haha nice pun! Yeah you know Eric, such a troublemaker! Thanks so much for your help in picking which POV's to do for this chappie! I hope this chapter is intense enough for ya ;)**

**TashaTheDreamer:****Mimi is indeed foreshadowing something there. lol Thank you love! :)****  
**

_**h3rmi0ne:**_** I thought you might like that. Awww thank you sweetie! :)****  
**

**Here's the next chapter darlings! I hope you all like it.**

**Happy New Years babes! :) xxx**

**R&R**

* * *

_**Hot Air Rising**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Sleepwalking**_

**~LG POV~**

Breathe. In, out. In, out. In, out. Go to your happy place. I closed my hazel eyes silently begging for this to all be over with. If this is my death, Lord let it be a quick one. My head spun, giving me a terrible headache and making me nauseous.

"Are you going to be okay?" A voice startled me from my silent musings. My eyes snapped open and into the direction of the speaker. Simon stared at me silently with large innocent wondering teal eyes. With a shaky breath I replied, "Yeah, I'm just a little afraid of heights is all." He nodded then held out his hand. I looked at him questionably, furrowing my dark eyebrows. He chuckled before taking my chubby hand is his. "Here, if you hold my hand you won't think about flying. It will be fine." Damn right I won't think about flying, not with his warm pale hand on my much tanner flesh. We were only like 15 minutes into the flight so we had a long ways to go to get to France. My plump hand, the one not holding Simons, found my gold chain necklace with a unicorn pendant. I clutched the pendant tightly in my grasp, thinking of back home and my mother who gave me the necklace as a going away present. It seemed like home was so far away, a distant magical land that only existed in my dreams. Sometimes I felt as if I was trapped in this bloody boarding school with no escape. I was so tired of all the popular girls making fun of me because I'm not their type of pretty. Just because I'm not super skinny or wear a lot of makeup doesn't mean I'm ugly. I prefer to go with natural beauty not with something that came out of a container. I was far from skinny; Simon always said that curvier girls were always prettier.

Yeah I know what you're thinking, and no we're not dating. We're just best friends. Yeah, besties for life. I remember the first time we met very clearly, almost as if it had happened yesterday. Some popular plastic girls were making fun of me and Simon saw the whole thing and stood up for me. We became instant friends and never left each other's side. After a while, I found myself falling in love with Simon. He was just so nice and sweet, it was hard for me not to. Of course he had no clue of my feelings, and that's how I liked it.

Sometimes it was hard pretending that I felt nothing but friendship for the pale choirboy. Like this for instance, holding his hand. He was always very friendly and touchy feely. I knew for a fact he didn't mean anything by it, that was just how he was but it still caused me to blush like the little schoolgirl I was.

"Feeling any better?" He asked giving me a hopeful smile. I nodded in answer before looking away. The hand that had been clutching my pendent went down to my side. I feel around till my hands brushed the leather of my small bag. Oh thank God I have it on me. I visibly relaxed, slumping back in my uncomfortable seat. "Listen, I know you're afraid of heights so why don't you just take a nap. I'm right here if anything happens okay? I'm going to take one myself, so if you get scared then just wake me up." And with that, the dark haired boy laid back, shut his eyes and was out. That was rather quick. I guess I should try and get some shuteye myself. I shifted around for a while in this stupid seat, trying to get comfortable but I don't think plane seats and comfortable are even in the same dictionary. It's a good think I'm wearing a loose Toronto Blue Jays t-shirt and baggy grey sweat pants or things would be a lot worse. I was definitely going for comfort here. I finally sighed, deciding to give up on getting any sleep. I took my iPod out of my pocket and forced the ear buds in my ears, turning on some country song. Now I could sort of relax for a while. I quietly hummed to myself and finally my eyes started to droop and I drifted into a deep sleep full of adventure and freedom.

**~Mimi POV~**

I yawned, looking around at all the obnoxious people on this bloody plane. If they had just waited another week then everyone wouldn't have to be on here at once. Do you actually know what it's like to be in the same area as a bunch of little snobby rich prestige boarding school kids? Long story short, it sucks. Most of them complain rather loudly about how they should be in first class or they should get a higher quality meal. It's irritating and frustrating. To be honest I really don't care about their meaningless measly little lives. I wasn't in the mood for talking to my mates at the moment so I sat there in silence, just observing my surroundings. The plane was going at an average steady speed. Everything seemed fine for the most part.

"Margot Louise, are you listening to me?" I turned towards her. My best mate Julie sat next to me, staring at me with her large eyeliner rimmed blue eyes.

I gave her a sorry look, "Yes, I'm paying attention now. Sorry." She giggled, making her blonde ponytail bounce. "What were you thinking about? I know that look." Julie was one of the only people I could actually stand. I told her everything. We'd met when I'd first come to Bridlington Preparatory School. That was three years ago when I had just turned fourteen. She had been my roommate for the first year and we had become great mates. Then the next year I got switched over to a different wing and was roommate with Tash ever since. Julie was the only person here that knew why I was actually at this school.

"Nothing really." She gave me a _yeah-right-you-little-liar _face. "Mimi you never are thinking of nothing. Now stop over analyzing everything. We're on a plane to France. You don't have to worry about seeing your father or anything; we're not going to the exact location of your house. Just calm down, it's just a plane. Nothing more." She gave me a sympathetic smile and a pat on the arm before turning to her phone. She was wrong though. It was so much more than just a plane and a measly trip to my home country. That place held memories, dark memories that I had tried to get away from in the first place. That was the whole reason why I was at Bridlington. Planes aren't that simple either. Yes they were a flying vehicle with wings and one or more engines but they were so much more advanced than just that. I didn't like the fact that there were just kids on this either. The thought just didn't sit with me well.

That was when I heard it. It was just a slight noise that you wouldn't hear unless you were actually paying close attention, looking for unusual out of place things. A quiet sound more like a pop or bang, but not too loud. The sound was vaguely familiar and time felt as if it slowed down just a little as it normally did when I tried to place things. The dictionary called my brain raced to place it. I thought of every similar sound I'd ever heard and that was when it hit me, a gun. It was indeed a gun. My dark eyes quickly scanned the area for where it came from and they stopped on the door to where the pilot was stationed.

The metal door flung open and everyone around me screamed in surprise. A man, cloaked in a black trench coat stood, breathing hard. Julie grabbed ahold of my arm squeezing it till I couldn't feel the blood flowing to my hand. I looked at her seeing that her baby blue eyes were staring in horror at something behind the man. My gaze drifted to find the out of place object causing her so much distress. The pilot lay in an odd position in his seat with his body slumped over to the right, blood dripped onto the floor below him. The man standing in the door gave us all a grim look before pulling the gun up to his head. I knew what was to happen next but I didn't want to believe it. Please don't do it, please, please, please. The silent mantra ran through my head. I felt sick. I felt literally sick to my stomach. Nothing else could be done though. All of my hope flew away and drowned just as I would as he pulled the trigger.

**~Tash POV~**

I felt the tears roll down my face at the sight before me. "Oh my gosh." I whispered petrified. I couldn't move, my whole body was frozen. I just continued to stare at the spot where a man once stood. "S-S-Sam." I gasped for breath, I could feel myself start to hyperventilate. "Shh. It's okay. It's going to be okay Tash. I promise it will be okay." Sam mumbled wrapping an arm around my shoulders and forcing my head into his shoulder, shielding me from everything. Time felt as if it didn't exist, going by so very slow.

I bald. That's all I could do. I was in complete panic mode. Our pilot was dead and we were going to crash. That was it. That was all there was to it. My life was over, I'd only live to be 14. I was just going to be another sad story you hear on the news. _"Jim did you hear about those poor children that died in a plane crash?" "I did Tom. So tragic don't you think? Just dreadful. So what about that game last night?"_ People would be sad for a few days, thinking what a terrible thing it was that we all died. Such a waste of life, they'd say. They'd all be over it after those few days back to their normal everyday lives, because we weren't _that _important. In the end, everyone only worries about themselves.

I could feel myself shaking from my racking sobs. Sam just rubbed my back with one hand and continued to hold my head down with the other. By now the plane had started to go down. I could feel us falling out of the air. Marnie and Eric were both on my other side.

I peeked a look at the two to see Marnie with a completely white face, drained of all color. She was clutching with both hands on the arm of her chair. Her navy eyes were wide and unblinking. Eric's usual smile was wiped completely clean from his face. He talked quietly to Sam in a way that lead me to know that we all had the same train of thought. "Marnie?" I mumbled.

Her wide eyes snapped to my shaking form but she didn't change the expression on her face. "It's all going to be fine Tash. I love you sweetie, just know that. You're fine, we're all fine. We're all here with you and it's going to be alright. Just close your eyes and think happy thoughts okay? Just do it for me." I did as she said and closed my eyes, just listening to everyone around me and tried to accept my immediate fate.

The flight attendant started screaming over everyone's cries, commanding us all to put our seatbelts on and brace ourselves. I started trying to put mine on but Sam beat me to it, wrenching the strap over me and clicking it into place. "Love you Sam." "Love you too Eric." Both twins looked at each other with sorrowful eyes then Eric forced himself back in his seat, taking hold of Marnie's hand to force her back as well. I knew now that we were about to hit either land or water, but despite this fact I just couldn't accept it. It was getting harder to find a way to breath. It was like this wasn't even happening to me, like it was all a dream or some movie that I was watching and this was all happening to someone else. The last thing I heard before the blackness settled in was Sam muttering "goodbye," softly to us all.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Like. Love. Hate.?**

**Whose POV should I do next?**

**What do you guys think will happen?**

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**xxx**


	6. Tangled In The Great Escape

**Thank you for all the lovely advice I've been getting! I really appreciate it.**

**Thank you for the reviews! They keep me motivated.**

**So here you are!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hot Air Rising**

**Chapter Five**

**Tangled In The Great Escape**

**~Marnie POV~**

"AAAHHH!" The shriek flew out of my mouth before I could even process it. I'm dying. Oh my God, I'm dying. I hurt so badly. I'm surely dying. I felt my body wrench itself up and my eyes fly open.

"WHAT THE FUUUCK!?" I screamed looking around in panic. "UGHH." I griped my head with my hand, squeezing my eyes shut as an excruciating burst of pain gnawed at my scull, making it pound. _What's going on? Where am I? Am I the only one here? Speaking of here, where is here?_ The pain was dull now but still there, but it went down enough to actually let me focus. I opened my eyes again but this time slower. A bright light hit me making me wince at the intenseness. Finally everything came into view. Trees and vines everywhere I looked. Am I in a forest or some sort of jungle? How the hell did I manage to get here? This has got to be some joke. _Yeah! That's it; it's all some huge prank of Samn'eric's. That's it! Just a huge prank…_

I had a hard time even believing myself. Everything just seemed so real. It was all too real to be a joke. What happened anyways? My black floaty collared blouse was no longer tucked into my cut off jean shorts; on the contrary, most of my black floaty blouse was ripped off. You could see about a fourth of my stomach and back but most of the black material was still intact. I looked down to see one of my Converse was missing so I just took the other one off my foot and threw it. It's not like I wore shoes often anyways so it was okay.

Well I should probably start mission _"Get the hell out of here, wherever here is."_ I slowly stand up, which gives me a better view of my surroundings. Just great, vines everywhere. I guess I'm just going to have to force my way through. I had just lifted my foot over a particularly large vine when I heard a noise behind me. It was more like a groan, to be exact. My head twisted around to see a brunette lying motionless on the ground a few feet away from me. My curiosity gets the better of me and I move in for a closer look. I stand over her looking down at her face. _Is that Ralph's sister? _I nudge her head a little with my barefoot. _Yep, that's Ralph's sister._ Sighing, I bend down staring down at her face looking for any sign of a movement. _Oh God, is she dead? _ "Hey.. Uhh, I'm not quite sure what your name is but are you alright?" I ask.

_Alright think Marina Jessica Colt, think. What would your brothers tell you to do in this situation? Check for a pulse! That's it!_ I reach down to her neck, feeling for her pulse. _Oh God please don't be dead._ I breathe a sigh of relief as the familiar thump faintly beats. "Shit," I breathe, clutching my head again. _Why is this hurting me so badly? _"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I jump back in surprise, not recognizing the voice. My navy eyes quickly search for the speaker, landing on the girl lying in front of me. Her green eyes bore into mine, worry written all over her angular face. She lifts a hand up and touches my head. "I think you must have hit your head pretty badly, it's bleeding rather profusely." She pulls her slim hand back to indeed reveal dark red muck. "Oh, I'm fine, or I'll _be_ fine. A little bump isn't something to worry about. Anyways, what about you? Are you hurt anywhere?" She shakes her head then stands up, pushing out her hand and helping me up. The whole world spins for a brief moment, my vision going out. I blink a few times and things go back to normal. I look up to find the girl staring at me with worry, yet again. "What?" I ask confused.

"You looked like you were about to fall. Maybe we should go and try to find you some medical attention. There might be a village or something close by." She pauses, her eyes wide. "Ralph!" she screeches then runs forwards.

"Hey! Wait up! What's wrong?" I quickly run after her trying desperately to keep up. She pushes her way through vines and branches, not stopping once. _Wow, for a short skinny girl she runs really fast, but still not as fast as me. _"Uhh, you there! Stop running!" I yell to no extent. To my relief she stumbles to a stop, but sadly she actually stumbles. More like falls, and starts rolling… _Just great._ I race ahead to try and catch her but I start to stumble myself. After I'm actually on the ground flailing around, I realize that we are rolling down what looks to be a mountain. "EEEPP!" I Screech as I go faster and faster. I feel my body slam into something causing me to come to a halt. It pushes me back and I completely stop on my back. "Fuck!" I grimace, holding my head.

I squeeze my eyes shut, _please just let this all be over soon_. I hear Ralph's sisters voice, talking to someone but I can't comprehend what she's saying. Everything is moving too fast and making me nauseous. That's when I hear another voice._ Jack. When did Merridew get here? Oh Jesus, please tell me it's not actually him. I don't want to be stuck in this place with that arsehole. _I force my eyes open and look up. _Yeah that's him alright._ Maurice, Roger, Bill, and a few other boys are standing behind him and that's when I realize that the object I smashed into was him. _Oh fuck._

Ralph's sister just stands there beside my withering body, her arms crossed in defiance. Wait, is she _protecting_ me? "Who are you anyways? You look quite familiar." The slim redhead asks, looking her over. "I'm Ally Winters." She answers watching him closely. _What's this girl's deal? She can't just go around staring everyone down. Chill girl. Well at least I know her name now; I was getting tired of calling her Ralph's sister. That's a mouthful. _"Winters… Winters? RALPH WINTERS! Oh my God, you're Ralph's sister." The redhead smirks darkly. I force myself up and wrap my long fingers around the older girl's small wrist and yank her backwards. "Get the _fuck _away, _Merridew_. Take your _nasty dogs_ somewhere else." I hiss, narrowing my eyes to slits. "Well, well, well, look who it is boys! The little girl who tried to get in the way of me and the twins." He chuckles. I back away slightly, dragging Ally with me. She worriedly glances at me, then speaks "Excuse me; sorry to interrupt your little speech and all but we're not looking for trouble. I'm trying to find her medical attention because she has a nasty bump on her head. So please, get out of the way." Jacks smile drops and he stares down at her with a look of surprise. _Oh shit._ His surprised look turns darker and he glares. _Oh Jesus, why am I always in these situation? Come on! I have to stop doing this. _

I get my fist at ready, looking around at his mates to see if anyone is willing to help us. Maurice gives me a sad look before steeping back. Other than that, no one makes a move. _Well here goes nothing_; I rear back getting ready to pound his face in when a voice cuts me off. "You done here, Merridew?" I turn to see a tall girl with a monotone expression on her slim face, _Mimi_. She sees me looking and gives me a wink before turning back to Jack, shifting her weight onto her left leg yawning almost boredly. Out of the corner of my eyes I notice Maurice smile. _Huh?_ "What do you want Maudet?" Jack rolls his piercing blue eyes then furrowing his flaming eyebrows. Mimi moves forwards, standing next to me and Ally.

"Well I overheard the idiot over here needed medical attention, and I know I'm probably the only one here who knows how to do just that so if you're done with her I'd like to get started now. I don't want to have to deal with her longer than I have to." She says, frown apparent on her full lips.

The redhead ponders this before reluctantly nodding. He gives a growl and mutters, "Watch your back," before he lets us go. Ally and I follow close behind Mimi as she treks through what looks to be a path. Jack and his crew follow not too far behind. I can hear Maurice talking in his rather loud and bubbly tone, causing most of the others to laugh.

I turn to Ally as she speaks to Mimi, "Thank you so much for your help! Do you really know medical attention? She really needs it." Mimi nods, "That, I do." Then a thought hits me, "A-are there others? Like are you alone or-," She cuts me off. "Yes there are others. Not everyone obviously, a lot died in the crash…"

_Oh God, Tash, Sam and Eric! Are they alright? _Ally seemed to be ahead of me. She gulps and asks in a shaky voice, "Who did you see, that's actually alive?" Mimi looks back at us before looking ahead. She's silent for a while and all I can here is the crunch of the leaves below us and the boys' laughter behind us. She runs a hand through her loose messy dark hair. Her skinny jeans are ripped in a few places and her blouse was about in the same shape as mine, her leather ankle boots seem to be fine though. Finally she gives in and answers. "A number of freshmen and middleschoolers, some redheaded girl named Lulu or Lula or something, these obnoxious twins, a girl named Tommie, some short brunette who kept crying and clinging to one of the twins, LG, Simon, a few upperclassmen but not many, and a boy named Ralph or something." _Oh thank God, Tash, Sam and Eric are all okay. _We continue walking till we get to a clearing. Sand gets in between my toes and the smell of saltwater surprises me. _We're on a beach?_

I look around to see a large group of people standing on a platform type thing. "What's that?" I ask pointing over to the people. "That's all the survivors." We follow behind Mimi till we reach the platform. "Ralph!" Ally exclaims rushing towards the golden boy. A huge relived smile engulfs his face and he pulls her into a tight hug. "I thought you were gone…" He mumbles into her chestnut hair. "Shhh. Don't say stuff like that. I'm right here." She quickly lets him go and motions to me, "And she needs medical attention on her head." Everyone on the platform thingy looks towards me. "Marnie! Oh my gosh, are you alright? I've been worried sick!" Tash gushes, pulling my head down so she can look at the top. Her small dainty fingers poke the spot that hurts the worse and I hiss, pushing the shorter girl away. "Ouch! Don't do that. That hurts."

"Anyway, I'll be fine as long as no one touches it. Let's think about the bigger problem here, how do we get out of here? And does anyone have any idea where _here_ is?" We all look around at each other, silently debating my question. Well I guess no one actually knows. I was about to speak again with someone clears their throat. The red head and his gang stop directly in front of Ralph. Ralph and Jack lock gazes, having a silent stare down before the latter speaks. "So, no adults?" I'm surprised at Jack's calm voice. I don't trust him one bit. Ralph glares but looks around, "Doesn't seem to be." Ralph says staying calm himself. The blue eyed red head gives Ralph a searching look, probably trying to see if Ralph's lying. The blue eyed boy then nods slowly before turning to look at all of us. "Well, since there aren't any adults around I think we need a leader." His gaze snaps on his posse who all stare back at him questionably, the redhead sighs then glares and the boys seem to get the point now. "I volunteer Jack for sure!" Maurice exclaims smiling widely. Jack smirks then glances at Ralph in a mocking way. I'm about to say something when Tash slyly says, "I volunteer Ralph. He's the football captain so I think he's already gotten good experience with being a leader." Jack glares darkly at the shorter girl. "But I'm headboy of the choir!" He practically shouts in her face. Ralph speaks up interrupting the scene, "Okay, well let's vote on it then so it's fair. Who votes for Jack?" Merridew's posse all raises their hands. Roger glares darkly at everyone sitting around before a lot of others raise their hands in fear. "Now who votes for me?" Ralph asks, looking around to count everyone. "Well sorry Jack but it seems I'm leader." He quickly adds, "but the choir can continue being under your control." That seems to calm the redhead a little. I have a bad feeling about this. Jack still looks unsettled but he backs down.

"Alright Ralph, what do we do now?" Sam asks over the loud chatter of all the teens and children. That shuts up everyone who turn to their new leader, waiting for his answer. He clears his throat then answers, "First, what's the report Mimi? Did you see signs of life anywhere?" The girl in question shakes her head, "There's no one else from what I can tell, only us and a couple of pigs." He nods then turns to us. "We should attend to everyone who's hurt to start with, and then look for supplies and things maybe left by the plane. After that we should try to build some shelters of some sort to protect us from the weather, because to be honest I don't know how long we'll be here. Now get to work everyone!"

I'm ushered by Tash and Ally over to Mimi, who forces me to sit on the ground in front of where she's sitting on a log. She starts poking and prodding at my sensitive scalp then orders Ally and Tash to leave. I scrunch my face up in confusion and try to face her but she forces my head forwards. "Why did you tell them to leave?" I ask, wincing again as she touches my head. "Do you want me to lie or do you want the truth?" She mumbles. Of course I want the truth! "The truth would be nice if you don't mind." She chuckles then I hear her rip something sounding like material behind me.

"How did I know you were going to say that? Well kid, to be utterly honest those two probably don't need to know what's actually wrong with you. I know you better than you think I do. You forget that you've been in my room more times than I can count, hanging out with Tash. And from what I've observed, you like to sometimes spare people the heartbreak of the truth, if it involves you. Kid, what I'm about to tell you is far from good news, you sure you want to hear it?" _Damn, was I sure I wanted to hear it? _

**~Tommie POV~**

I yawn, leaning back on a rock watching everyone around me. _What a bunch of wankers, that won't know what hit them… _I giggle to myself before getting up and walking over to Jack and his bunch. "Well I thought it was very unfair that you didn't get voted chief. These people don't know what they're missing out on. You would have been a much better leader. Such a shame isn't it?" I widen my green eyes looking up at Merridew innocently.

"Really? You're already back for more. Huh, I must have underestimated you. I'll tell you this, I do admire your commitment and determination but you get on my fucking nerves. Why don't you go frolic with the other girls on this bloody island or go throw yourself at any living breathing male. Get away from me, you're pathetic." Jack spits, scrunching his freckle covered nose up at me in irritation. I just laugh, chuckling darkly at the redhead.

He glares down at me before saying, "Boys, leave me here with the whore for a moment will ya?" His mates all mumble their replies before walking away leaving me and Jack alone.

He runs a hand through his unruly hair, the pieces at the front and somewhat in the middle sticking up more than they normally do. His fake large rimmed black hipster glasses are missing from his attractive lightly freckled face. His dark blue sweater was indeed ripped, along with his dark skinny jeans. His blue VANS still remain on his feet. I look slightly underdressed; with my shirt hanging unbutton with my bra showing and my short shorts and shoeless feet. He gives a huff then focuses on my face, his piercing blue eyes staring me down trying to intimidate me. _Yeah well good luck with that Merridew._

"Okay, _darling_ what do you want? You've been bothering me for long enough, just tell me what you want so we never have to talk ever again." He doesn't seem as irritated now as before. He just arches an eyebrow in question and waits for me to speak.

"I want to be one of you. I can prove myself! I really can. Just tell me what you want me to do. I'll do _anything_." I purr, my green eyes darkening and licking my lips sensually. He chuckles then shakes his head. His eyes dart to somewhere behind me and he raises a hand to his chin, scrunching his eyebrows in deep thought. "Hmm.. Anything? I think I have just the thing. You sure you're up for this Tommie? You ready to prove yourself to me?" He smirks down at me. I nod my head eagerly, waiting for further instruction.

_This is what I've been waiting for! I can't believe this is happening. _I force myself to keep the joy on the inside.

"Now this won't be an easy task at all, you have to remember that my group is rather _exclusive_. So come here." He wiggles a finger at me motioning for me to come closer. I smirk widely as I listen to his whispers. _This is my time. This is the time for me to finally be a part of something and prove to everyone I'm not weak._

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**OMG what's Marnie's bad news!?**

**What horrid thing will Tommie have to do to become part of Jack's group?**

**What do you guys think will happen?**

**Whose POV should I do next?**

**Like. Love. Hate.?**

**Your reviews keep me going!**

**I love you all**

**xxx**


	7. Break The Ice

**OMG I am SO SO SO SORRY for the extremely late delay! I've had the worst case of writers block ever and i'm terrible at filler chapters. I have all the later chapters kind of planned out but I just needed this one to get things started. I have different things happening for different characters so this chapter was important for some things later on with Lula but I just wasn't sure how to write this. **

**So here it is.**

**I'll try to post a lot more frequently. **

**Again, I'm very sorry.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts**

* * *

_**Hot Air Rising**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Break The Ice**_

_**~Lula POV~**_

Wow this place isn't too bad. It's a good thing that I absolutely adore the environment! I could do without Jack and his crew though… Sighing I take in the tropical view around me. The beach itself is rather pretty and the jungle isn't so bad but it is a little creepy.

I'm kind of warm with my skinny jeans clinging to my legs but glad I decided to wear a floaty spaghetti strapped top or I'd be dying of heatstroke. I close my eyes, leaning back into the sand, just enjoying the lovely outdoors when someone clears their throat. I pop open a green eye to stare at my best mate's face.

"Hey," Ally smiles at me, showing off perfectly straight white teeth. I raise an eyebrow suspiciously at her, _she never just says hey. She's up to something! _

"Hi?" I move my body into a sitting position, leaning back on my hands to get a better look of her face. She sighs then gives in, pointing towards one of the groups of people. "So have you talked to Eric yet? He's over there with his twin. I think you should go talk to him." I feel my face turn pink then avert my eyes to the ground. Just drop the conversation already! This is embarrassing, even if she is my best friend. I look up again to see he _goovertherebeforeIforceyou_ look.

There are several things I'm known for and one of those is my stubbornness. _Yep, not today Ally._ I smirk, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine, have it your way." She says then stands up, dusting off her bum.

Hehe, 1 for me and 0 for Ally.

I smirk in triumph, laying back into the sand. The brunet stands over me, looking down at me with a frown before she starts walking away.

Yeah, that's right. I won, you may go pout now. I find my smirk shrinking a little as the girl heads over to… OH MY GOD NO, YOU BETTER STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

"Ally!" I shriek, jumping up and motioning to her to come back to no avail.

To my utter horror, she smiles wide then bends down and picks up a rock about the size of her hand and literally throws it at Eric. Before it even makes impact, she sprints off leaving me on my own. The blond twin quickly spins around rubbing the back of his neck, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. I feel the blood drain from my face as his blue gaze lands on me.

"Uhh, what was that for?" He calls out.

Thanks a lot Ally, you suck.

I slowly make my way over to the boy, contemplating what I should actually say.

"…You were blocking my sunlight…?" I lamely state, making it almost sound like I was asking a question. Oh my gosh, did I actually just say that?

To my relief, Eric laughs.

"I was blocking your sunlight? You could have asked me to move ya know, instead of pegging me with a rock. But I like a girl that can make things interesting." He says giving me a smile.

OMG, OMG, OMG, does this mean he likes me? Wait, that's a dumb question Lula. People don't just randomly like you all of a sudden.

I sigh, mumbling out an apology before slowly moving away. The blond doesn't seem to get the hint, walking right behind me.

"This island doesn't seem so bad. We might actually get along well. To be honest, I don't think Ralph was aware what he was agreeing to when he said Jack could be in charge of the choir. Not cool. I don't trust that redhead." Eric rambles, making conversation.

"You just don't want him to punch you in the face."

"Actually, I don't want him to punch me anywhere." He gives a cheeky smile.

I stop walking a bit and turn towards him, "Maybe you should do things to get you in trouble then."

We stare each other down, not in a rude scrutinizing way but just curiously exploring each other's features with our eyes.

"Where's the fun in that?" He whispers, his breath wavering over my face.

His eyes continue to watch me before he grins, moving back and rocking on the heels of his feet. He gives me a look that says he knows something I don't and I'm not sure what to do.

"I think you're afraid to live life dangerously. I bet you can't."

At those words my mouth drops open. I know what I'm about to say but I wish I could stop myself. I _can't stop _my stubbornness, I can't.

"I bet you I can." It slips out before I can take it back. The air goes still and our eyes meet again.

"Alright, we'll see how much of a real freedom loving hippy you are." He smirks then walks away.

Oh god, what have I done?

* * *

**Again, I'm really really so very sorry for the lateness of this chapter.**

**I didn't forget about you guys, I swear!**

**I'll start posting frequently again.**

**Please review~**

**Whose POV should I do next?**

**And a special thanks to my girl The Jesteress for constantly nagging me about updating. You should check out our Young Justice collab that we have posted!**

**-SG**

**xxx**


End file.
